Ma part d'ombre
by Meadow Snape
Summary: Certaines choses gagnent à rester cachées, jusqu'au moment où nous faisons le choix de les dévoiler - One-shot sur la magie noire.


_Salutations !_

 _Permettez moi de vous présenter un petit alien faisant partie de la catégorie "ne pas laisser Meadow devant son PC avec Word d'ouvert lorsqu'elle est d'humeur noire". J'avoue m'être en quelque sorte hypnotisée moi-même (oui, oui, croyez-moi, c'est possible...) en l'écrivant et je pense donc être incapable d'avoir un avis objectif sur ces quelques lignes. Du coup, n'hésitez pas à manifester votre ressenti/vos réactions/vos critiques par rapport à ce texte histoire que je puisse, au mieux, en écrire d'autres, au pire, m'améliorer !_

 _Bonne lecture !_

 ** _Meadow_**

* * *

Qu'est- _elle_ réellement ? Une menace, un danger ?

Probablement.

Une manière de penser, de laisser ses véritables émotions s'exprimer ?

Sans nul doute.

Un gouffre duquel nous ne pouvons nous échapper une fois que nous y sommes tombés ?

Indubitablement.

Pour les moldus, _elle_ se résume généralement à d'insignifiants rituels, soi-disant destinés à faire venir d'un autre monde des esprits malins, de grotesques entités qu'ils qualifient de « démoniaques » et ayant la capacité d'influencer les hommes et les objets qui les entourent. Ils se jouent d'eux, les manipulent, puis les possèdent. Ils les obligent à tuer ou à être tués.

Balivernes.

S'ils avaient, ne serait-ce qu'une simple idée de _sa_ portée, de _son_ horreur. S'ils _la_ connaissaient comme moi je _la_ connais… Ni les potions les plus perfides, ni les plus infâmes tortures ne peuvent _l'_ égaler.

La mort est douce, ô combien plus douce que les châtiments qu' _elle_ est capable d'offrir.

 _Sa_ compréhension dépasse l'entendement humain, c'est d'ailleurs pour cela que l'individu le plus à même de pratiquer cette magie, ou plutôt devrais-je dire, celui qui parvient le mieux à en comprendre les subtilités, ne dispose plus que d'un septième de son humanité.

Même lors de notre sommeil, lorsque notre esprit se libère des contraintes que lui impose la réalité, nous sommes incapables de nous imaginer ce qu' _elle_ peut faire endurer. La crainte, la peur, l'angoisse, toutes ces émotions ne sont qu'un avant-goût de ce qu' _elle_ est capable de nous faire ressentir. Quant à la souffrance et la douleur, elles ne sont que de simples prémices.

Quiconque ayant déjà subi un _Doloris_ comprendrait de quoi je veux parler. Ce sortilège, dont nous essayons vainement de décrire les effets, alors qu'ils ne peuvent être comparables à rien d'autre sur Terre.

La plupart des individus s'imaginent que ce sont les sorciers qui font leur choix entre l'ombre et la lumière. Certains des plus grands mages blancs n'hésitent d'ailleurs pas à le clamer haut et fort. Ce ne sont que des ignorants. Au même titre que la baguette, c'est _elle_ qui choisit le sorcier. Mais pourquoi ce choix est-il si implacable ? J'ai passé ma vie à tenter de trouver la réponse à cette question, sans succès. Ce que je n'ignore pas, ce sont les conséquences que ce choix peut avoir.

Elles ont influencé chaque aspect de ma vie. Elles ont rythmé chaque seconde de mon existence. Elles ont été la cause de tous mes malheurs.

Souvent, il m'arrivait de m'en vouloir de rejeter la faute sur _elle_ , plutôt que sur moi-même, mais je finissais toujours par me heurter à l'impitoyable réalité : prendre l'entière responsabilité de mes actes, c'était sous-entendre que j'avais une emprise sur ma vie. Or cela n'avait jamais été le cas. Ma seule liberté était de pouvoir décider de me laisser dominer par _elle_ ou de la contenir et j'ai choisi la seconde option.

Jamais je n'oublierai le jour où j'ai lancé mon premier maléfice. J'avais 11ans. Ce n'était pas à cause d'une curiosité passagère que j'avais fini par me lancer ; je mourais d'envie de le faire. Cela m'obsédait au point de m'empêcher de penser à quoi que ce soit d'autre ou même de dormir. Je voulais absolument voir ce dont j'étais capable et mon impatience commençait à frôler l'hystérie.

Lorsque j'eus enfin l'occasion d'assouvir ce besoin irrépressible, je me surpris à trembler d'excitation. J'avais senti ma magie s'animer en moi et parcourir mes veines à un rythme effréné. La puissance –bien supérieure à celle, non négligeable, que j'avais toujours employée- m'enivrait au point de me donner des vertiges. Peu de temps après, je fus pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable, que je finis par interpréter, après quelques semaines, comme un signe de folie. D'autre part, la jubilation intérieure que cette expérience avait provoquée ne semblait plus vouloir me quitter.

Dès lors, je me mis à éprouver un plaisir sans nom à chaque fois que je pouvais _la_ pratiquer. Un plaisir bien plus intense que ceux provoqués par n'importe quelle autre drogue. Même les potions dont j'étais incapable de me passer ne pouvaient me faire ressentir le quart de ce qu' _elle_ me faisait éprouver.

Lorsqu' _elle_ faisait office d'exutoire, _elle_ n'en devenait que plus délicieuse. Au plaisir s'ajoutaient les bienfaits de la purgation. Imaginez seulement l'ensemble de vos pensées les plus sombres, de vos plus grandes frustrations, de vos colères les plus sourdes quitter votre corps pour se rassembler en un seul point. Songez qu'en tant que maître de ces émotions, vous avez la possibilité de vous en débarrasser de la manière qui vous procurera le plus de satisfaction.

Comment parvenir à se détourner de cette force tentatrice ? Par quel autre moyen serait-il possible de _lui_ survivre ? Refuser d'agir, c'est accepter de laisser son âme se faire ronger peu à peu. Ne pas _lui_ opposer de résistance, c'est consentir à _lui_ donner les autres pour proie plutôt que soi-même.

Le cercle infernal dans lequel _elle_ vous plonge est sans issue et la seule délivrance qu'il est possible d'espérer est la mort, du reste, il n'existe aucun moyen de _lui_ échapper.

Cela, je l'ai compris et c'est la raison pour laquelle j'ai fait le second et dernier choix de ma vie. Celui de me battre jusqu'à la fin pour permettre à la lumière de triompher.


End file.
